


Drabble: Kra Soton.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Canon Jewish Character (In A Manner Of Speaking), Drabble, Gen, I have no shame, Judaism, Rosh Hashana, Rosh Hashana 16b, Shofar, Tishrei Never Ends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8327125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: Is it possible for a shofar to be blown in a city and the Accuser not cover his ears and complain of a headache?





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Happy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/114384) [Tishrei,](https://archiveofourown.org/works/263415) [I'm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/516069) [still](https://archiveofourown.org/works/943345) [not](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2325443) [sorry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4880554). I haven't finished watching all of Lucifer yet, but I somehow feel very confident that canon will not actively contradict this in any way. :P

Lux is closed on all Jewish holidays, but on Rosh Hashana, Lucifer crawls under his bed and pulls several pillows over his ears to shut out the infernal noise. 

All the time zones of the planet spend two days trying to tear his head apart. Don't they realize the headache he's getting? It's enough to make an Accuser quit his job, honestly. 

Let them all have the book of life, Lucifer sulks, less confused by the endless noise and more cranky from the _endless noise_. Moshiach coming would be better than this! Lucifer darkly hopes that it's very, very soon.


End file.
